


Consequences of the Unprepared

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Intent on hurting Pyrrha, Cinder sets out to seduce Jaune and make him her plaything, however, she has no idea what awaits her. Anonymous ask on Tumblr.





	Consequences of the Unprepared

It was a calm night at Beacon Academy, the day had gone by quickly, relieving the students from the tiresome, and sometimes boring lectures of their professors.

Over in the team CRME dorm, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were speaking of their classmates.

“Tell me, Emerald, who do you believe we should add to the list of essential targets?” Cinder said as she looked down at the girl on the floor before her.

“There are many potential targets, however, there is one I believe would stand in our way while proving to be an annoying adversary,” Emerald said as she scrolled through her list of students.

“And who might this person be?” Cinder asked, sending a curious look towards the illusionist.

“Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, three-time champion of the Mistral Championship. She has proven to be exceptional in all her classes, leaving her undefeated and unmatched in all subjects,” Emerald said as she pulled up her records for Cinder to read over.

As Cinder read over her record, she was almost impressed as the girl's records and achievements were extensive.

“Is there anyone Miss Nikos holds close to her, someone we could perhaps use to our advantage?” Cinder asked as she handed Emerald her scroll.

“Only one person, she has shown that she has eyes for only one person out of all the first years, a man named Jaune Arc,” Emerald said as she pulled up him and his records for Cinder to view.

Cinder eyed his record for a moment before a slightly confused look appeared on her face.

“His record is blank, there is almost nothing known about this man besides his familial ties. How can Miss Nikos be so obsessed with this bland man as you state?” Cinder asked with a confused look.

“At this point, ma’am, a lot of people are still trying to figure that out, all we know at this point is that she really does want him and that he is oblivious of it,” Emerald explained to the false Fall Maiden before her.

“Is that so? Well then, I believe I know exactly what to do about this,” Cinder said as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her dresser.

“What would that be?” Emerald said as she stayed where she was, sending a confused and slightly concerned look towards Cinder.

“It’s quite simple, I shall seduce Mr. Arc and gain his loyalty. With him under my thumb I can use him to influence Miss Nikos, using her own feelings against her,” Cinder said with a small smile on her face and fire in her eyes.

“You would lower yourself to try and seduce him? He’s nothing! Not even worth speaking to you!” Emerald said as she stood up in shock of Cinder’s plan.

“While you may be correct, Emerald, it does not change what must be done. Besides, it could be worse, at least he has a pretty face,” Cinder said as she opened up her dresser and grabbed her usual bright crimson dress, walking towards the bathroom to get changed.

“You two get to bed, I plan to be out late tonight, I will tell you of my success in the morning,” Cinder said as she walked in and began changing.

XXXX

Over in the team JNPR dorm, Jaune was getting ready to meet Pyrrha up on the roof for evening training.

As Jaune strapped his weapon onto his waist, he walked over to the door and as he opened it he saw Cinder with a raised hand, about to knock on the now opened door.

“Oh! Hello! Can I help you?” Jaune asked, slightly shocked to see both someone at his door at this hour, but also someone this beautiful.

“Yes, I came to speak with you, Jaune, is it?” Cinder said with a sultry voice, leaning forward into the door frame to give Jaune a generous view of her cleavage.

“U-uh, yes, it is, did you need something?” Jaune asked as he did his best to hide the blush spreading rapidly across his face, turning it a brighter red than the woman’s dress before him.

“Yes, yes, I do, may I come in?” Cinder asked as she took a step forward, pushing Jaune back slightly.

“U-u-um, s-sure,” Jaune said as he moved aside, letting Cinder in and closing the door behind her.

Cinder walked in and looked around the room, finding nothing of note she rolled her eyes while her back was turned to Jaune.

“So, what was it you needed to talk to me about this late?” Jaune asked as he walked towards Cinder.

“Jaune… Do you have anyone you like?” Cinder asked, her back still turned and a wicked smile on her face.

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked, sitting down on his bed, now on Cinder’s right.

“I mean, do you have any girl you are interested in, like, romantically?” Cinder asked, making sure to appear embarrassed as she twirled a finger in her hair and a fake blush appeared on her face.

“Hmm, well, there was Weiss, but she has made it clear she wants nothing to do with me, and there is one other person…” Jaune said as he stared down at the ground with a concerned look.

Cinder smirked at this and moved closer to Jaune, sitting down beside him, her hip touching his.

“Jaune… please… let me be that person for you… I will treat you right, just give me a chance,” Cinder said with the sincerest voice she could muster up.

Jaune’s eyes widened to the eyes of saucers as he was shocked that this beautiful woman was confessing to him. Never in all his years of living would a woman like this confess anything to him.

Jaune was left speechless.

Cinder stared at Jaune and how he had not responded to her statement, ‘Perfect, I’ve caught him flat-footed, time to pounce’ Cinder thought to herself as she took Jaune’s hand and in one swift movement, caught his lips with hers.

“Let me show you, Jaune, let me show you my sincerity,” Cinder whispered into Jaune’s ear, her hand slowly moving down his body, heading for his slowly hardening member.

‘That’s it, boy, submit, let me take care of everything and by the end of this, you’ll be my plaything,’ Cinder thought to herself as her hand finally reached the zipper of his pants, letting it slide down to its base, revealing Jaune’s underwear and the large member barely being held back by the fabric.

“You’re a big one, aren’t you, Jaune. This should be exciting,” Cinder said as she moved her head down, meeting her hand that was slowly stroking his member, making Jaune breathe heavily to her ministrations.

When Cinder’s eyes finally met his member, she was shocked by the sheer size of it. She had not felt the sheer size of his member, her jaw nearly dropped at its size, even it’s girth alone was enough to make any normal girl faint.

‘I’ve never even heard of a cock this big! How is his bastard so hung?! No matter, just do this and he’ll be your toy, you just need to outlast him, which should be easy, he looks like a premature ejaculator,’ Cinder thought to herself as she continued to stroke his 10-inch member.

“You’ll enjoy this, Jaune. Just sit back, and let me take care of you,” Cinder said as she licked the tip of his member, earning a moan from the blond.

‘All too easy,’ Cinder thought to herself as she began to lower her head onto his cock, taking more and more of his member into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, making a wet cough come from her throat.

‘This is where you blow, boy,’ Cinder said to herself as she slid her tongue out of her mouth, letting it lick the bottom of his shaft, and with that out of the way, she thrust her head down to the base of his cock, letting the entirety of his cock slid down her throat, creating a visible bulge in her throat.

‘Sweet, Oum! I can’t breathe! His cock is too big!’ Cinder screamed in her head as her eyes shot open and her face contorted as she suffocated on his monstrous member.

“Oh, my, Oum! Cinder! Your throat is so tight!” Jaune said as he put his hands on the back of her head as her tight throat pulsed around his huge cock.

‘Hurry up and cum already! Come on!’ Cinder shouted in her head as she began to move her head up and down his shaft as fast as she could, wet slapping noises came from the connection as Cinder’s face collided with Jaune’s crotch repeatedly, making a wet mess all over her face.

“Ohhh! Keep going, Cinder! You’re so good at this!” Jaune said as he gripped the bed sheets, feeling Cinder’s throat run all over his cock repeatedly.

‘Of course, I’m good at this, you’re not the only man I’ve sucked off, but you’re certainly the largest, I will give you that,’ Cinder thought to herself as she continued to run her head on and off his length.

“Cinder! I’m getting close!” Jaune said as he stood up, shocking Cinder as he framed her face with his hands and began to fuck himself in and out of her throat, making Cinder go cross-eyed.

‘Oh God! My throat! He’s fucking my throat so hard! I don’t know… h-how much more… I can… t-t-taaaake of thisssss,’ Cinder thought to herself as Jaune was fucking her face senseless.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he slammed her head to the base of his cock, he let his balls contents drain into the tight, hot throat of Cinder, making her eyes widen as she felt his raw cock fire a massive load of his hot cum into her.

As Jaune came, the cum he released raced down her throat and into her stomach, but it quickly filled it as the cum came shooting back up her throat and came spewing out of the connection between Cinder’s mouth and Jaune’s monster cock.

Jaune coughed as Jaune slowly pulled his cock out of her once tight, now loose throat. Her eyes crossing as Jaune pulled his member all the way out, allowing the false maiden to breathe once again, a wet pop coming from her lips as the air seal broke, leaving her grabbing onto the bedside to keep herself from falling over as she felt his cum in her stomach and in her mouth.

‘There, it’s done, now all I need to do is… what in the name Oum?!’ Cinder screamed in her head as she saw that Jaune’s cock had not even slightly softened from the intense blowjob/facefuck that had just occurred.

‘How is this guy still hard? Especially with how much he came! What is he?!’ Cinder thought to herself as she stared at his cock.

‘You know what, it doesn’t matter, I will make him my toy, I just need to tire him out, that shouldn’t be too hard, especially since he came so much just now,’ Cinder thought to herself as she pulled herself up and seductively sauntered over to Jaune who was sitting on his bed, still shocked by what had just transpired.

“That was amazing, Jaune,” Cinder said as she put a hand on his shoulder, pushing on it slightly, “But we aren’t even close to done,” she concluded as she shoved Jaune down onto his back, letting his cock flop with him onto his back.

“After that, I want this huge cock in my pussy now,” Cinder said as she pulled her dress up to show off her dripping wet pussy that was completely uncovered as she was not wearing any underwear.

Jaune’s jaw dropped as he stared at the steaming snatch of Cinder Fall, almost missing how she removed her dress in one swift movement, tossing it on the next bed, showing off her beautiful, flawless naked form.

“Enough staring, Jaune. Sit back, and enjoy this,” Cinder said as she straddled Jaune’s lower half, his dick rubbing between her ass cheeks, making the blond moan slightly from the pressure.

Cinder smiled at his reaction, ‘That’s right, you’re right where you belong, underneath me,’ Cinder thought to herself as she lined up his cock with her womanhood.

“Haaaaah,” Cinder moaned out as she felt the tip of Jaune’s huge member push past her entrance and begin to slide into her tight pussy.

As Cinder slid down on his cock she struggled to take all of him as he was tearing her apart from the inside, his cock pushing her walls apart further than ever before.

“Come onnn…” Cinder said under her breath as she pushed down on his cock, enveloping more of it, making Jaune moan out due to how hot her dripping pussy was.

“Cinder! Your pussy! It’s so tight! It’s sucking me in!” Jaune said as he gripped the bed sheets, his cock sending pleasurable shivers through his body.

“You’re so big, Jaune! I don’t know if I can-hahhh!” Cinder squealed as her hips reached the base of Jaune’s cock. His monstrous cock had broken past the entrance to her womb and was pressing against the back of it, sending pleasure-filled shocks through Cinder’s body.

‘This is crazy! Maybe I’ll keep this one as my own fucking toy!’ Cinder thought to herself as she began to bounce, rocking the bed with her.

“Ohhhh! Cinder! You feel so good!” Jaune said as he gripped Cinder’s hips, using that to thrust into her, making his cock go even deeper into her, making the false maiden go cross-eyed as she felt Jaune’s cock pound deep inside her.

“Jaune! Your cock is hitting so deep! It feels so good!” Cinder yelled out, giving in to her lust a bit.

With that, Jaune began to pound himself into Cinder even harder, his own climax approaching. “Cinder! I’m going to cum again! Where do you want it?” Jaune yelled out, trying to make Cinder hear him over her loud moans.

“I know, I can feel your cock pulsing, I’m getting close too, cum in me, we’ll cum together!” Cinder yelled as she put her hands on his chest for support as he continued to pound into Cinder with even greater intensity.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as she continued to slam into Cinder as his cock erupted inside her womb, painting her insides white with his cum.

Cinder’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his cum fly into her deepest parts at the same time as her own orgasm. The intensity of the feeling made Cinder began to shake like a madwoman as she fell backward onto the bed.

Jaune kept up with her, however, and as soon as her back hit the bed his still rock-hard cock shot back inside of her filled pussy, making any chance of her falling unconscious disappear.

Cinder screamed at the sudden intrusion of Jaune’s cock, shocked at how his cock still hasn’t tired out in the slightest.

“H-HOW ARE YOU STILL HARD?!” Cinder screamed as Jaune kept pounding into her like his life depended on it, his hips not missing a beat.

Cinder’s vision began to blur as Jaune was fucking her missionary harder than she had been fucked ever before. ‘I-I-I c-c-an’t handle h-himmm… I-I-If this keepssss u-upp, I’ll b-become h-hiss f-f-foreverrrr,’ Cinder slurred in her head as Jaune’s merciless pounding continued.

“Ah, so that’s where you’ve been,” a voice said from the door.

Cinder’s eyes rolled to see who it was and she was shocked to see that it was Pyrrha Nikos who had entered the room.

“He’s quite intense, isn’t he? When we had our first night together he fucked me all night and still wasn’t tired the next day,” Pyrrha said as she walked over to the bed beside her teammate and the false maiden are currently fucking on.

“That stamina along with his massive cock makes him deadly for any unprepared woman. He will fuck you to insanity. I’m actually kind of glad that you are here helping him, I’ve spoken to him a few times about getting another lover so we can both share his lust that way he doesn’t break either of us, but most people run away from the sight of his cock,” Pyrrha said as she rubbed Jaune’s back.

Jaune wasn’t hearing any of this as he was too focused on fucking Cinder into the bed.

“H-H-HELPPP MEEEEE!” Cinder screamed as she felt Jaune continue to rearrange her insides with his massive cock.

“Hm, I think not, I believe you deserve this after trying to seduce my partner. There is no way he would pursue you as I had to make the first move to get him in my bed. No, I’ll let you take care of him tonight, tomorrow night we can both have him as I still have cum in me from last night’s session,” Pyrrha said as she rubbed her stomach, looking into Cinder’s shocked eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie, you’ll learn to love it, it’s a bit painful now, but as time goes on you’ll get hooked on the taste of his cum and the hot feeling her fills you with when he cums in you,” Pyrrha said as she stared at their shared connection that was making loud, wet slapping noises.

The slamming of Jaune’s hips kept sending cum flying all over the room, making Pyrrha smile as a small amount hit her face.

Pyrrha looked down at his cock to see it begin to pulse hard. “Oh, I believe he is going to cum soon, hold on tight, dear,” Pyrrha said as she watched the scared look on Cinder’s face as she felt Jaune’s cock explode inside of her.

‘OH, MY, OUM! THERE’S SO MUCH! EVEN MORE THAN BEFORE! I CAN’T TAKE IT ALL! I’M CUMMING!’ Cinder screamed in her head as her own orgasm was set off, her pussy squirting, sending her juices all across the room, creating a huge puddle beneath her as Jaune’s cum continued to fill her, making her stomach bloat.

Cinder’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted underneath Jaune who continued to fuck her as she became nearly unresponsive.

“Oh, look at you, you’re going to make such a great addition to our little family,” Pyrrha said as she stared at Cinder’s fucked stupid face.

“You’re going to love it here,” Pyrrha said as she leaned back and watched Jaune pound into Cinder brutally, leaving her a moaning, screaming, soaked, cum-filled mess.

Things had not gone as planned for Cinder.

‘NO! IF THIS KEEPS UP! I’LL BE HIS BITCH FOREVER! I’LL BECOME HIS AND HIS ALONE!’ Cinder screamed in her head as Jaune’s merciless fucking continued, being sure to leave Cinder no time to rest.

…

…

…

…

‘Maybe that isn’t such a bad thing…’ a sultry voice said in the back of Cinder’s head as a smile appeared on her face as her head rocked back and forth on the bed.

Pyrrha smiled when she saw that smile, “Oh, yes, a great addition indeed,”


End file.
